Runaways
by Lil'pineapple
Summary: Miki and Mina Brian, two girls with a dark secret. What happens when they meet the boys, and Duo finds it out? R&R please. lil bit a humor...
1. Miki and Mina

> Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters. I only own my two characters that I made up, Mina and Miki.
> 
> Chapter One
> 
> Duo Maxwell sat on the couch crunching his chips. There was no way he was going to take his eyes off the TV screen. Football was on, and Duo's favorite thing to do was yell " Yes, I knew it!!" or " No, you could have blocked it. He also sometimes cursed, but not in front of Quatre. He chuckled to himself at how proper Quatre was, with his tea in the morning and even ironing his own clothes. Duo wouldn't even set foot near an iron and ironing board. But of course, he was only 17, so what was a boy to do.
> 
> For a long time now, there had been no missions. They were relaxing and enjoying the free life. They have been for a year now. When Duo was 15 it was all a blur. (Someone told me that they are only 15 in the anime; tell me if I'm wrong) They hadn't seen Relena for ages, but Duo knew that Heero was probably sneaking out to see her. Relena loved Heero, and never gave up on trying to make Heero love her. Heero must have fallen in love with her because of her determination. Duo had to admit that he was happy for Heero, I mean, somebody had to be, considering Duo was the only one who knew about them. Duo himself did not care for someone who always covered her face in makeup and was ditzy all the time. Nope, he definitely was into girls who didn't care about what other people thought, and were funny. Yes, definitely somebody who was funny, liked to eat, and watched football.
> 
> At that moment, Trowa waltzed in, with two bags full of groceries (someone had to do it) and hair that magically stood up. Duo had searched the bathroom cabinets many times, and never found one hair spray can.
> 
> "Yo, Tro!" said Duo. " Watcha got?"
> 
> Trowa didn't respond; he just put all the contents in the bags on the round table in the middle of the kitchen. There were 5 bags of Cheetos, five bags of coffee, bread, pasta, peanut butter, Pepsi, and a huge box of Cheerios. Oh, and also salad, dressing, croutons, and milk. That should last them for a couple of months, considering they still had cupboards full of food and the same with the fridge.
> 
> Duo hadn't been paying attention to the TV, and right when he looked to it, his team just ran a touchdown. "YES!!!" he shrieked. " TOUCHDOWN!!" He started to do a little dance around the room and grabbed Trowa and attempted to dance with him, but Trowa just grabbed his arms, grunted, and walked out of the room, with his very, tight, tight, pants on. Of course, Duo was used to the silent Trowa, so he continued to dance around the kitchen. Just then, Wufei walked in, and grabbed a soda. He stared at Duo, whose braid was swinging around so frightfully fast that he could have whipped somebody into the coffee table that Heero had bought from the thrift store. Heero had a strange obsession with metal tables and other furniture. " You look like a woman, " Wufei said calmly. Duo was used to this too. Wufei was always being prejudice about woman. " Awe, that's so sweet" Duo said. " Why don't you watch the game with me, Wufei, you could do a man thing," Duo said, knowing what was going to happen next. Wufei whipped around and said, " Are you making fun of me??? You better not be, or I'll get out the numchucks again like last time". Duo rubbed his head, not forgetting what had happened that time. Wufei had a very big temper, and when you messed with it, out came the numchucks.
> 
> Heero came in, not noticing the scene before him as he grabbed a bag of cheetos. They were his favorite food, and he needed to have lots of strength to be able to walk to Relena's house that night. He swore that somebody probably figured out that he was sneaking out. Oh well, he decided, as he filled a bowl full of the yummy cheesy contents, (he needed just enough, but not too much, or he might not fit into his spandex) Nobody needed to know. As he proceeded to get out of the kitchen, he noticed Wufei was jabbering on to Duo about something. Something about numchucks, he heard in one part of it. He then left, not wanting to hear Duo's screams as the numchucks came flying down on his head.
> 
> Later that night, all the boys were piled up in the couches, watching TV. They were watching Whose Line was it anyway with Wane Brady and Drew Carey. Quatre had wanted to watch an anime, but the other boys protested. Quatre was a softy for those kinds of things. It was a little girly, but for someone who grew up with just girls would be that way. The boys were all laughing at the part where they use the props and Wane Brady puts the weird skirt type white thing around him and goes down to the ground and says " Look, I'm a little priest". Quatre's eyes were streaming and Duo was on the floor pounding on it with his fists. Even Trowa was laughing hysterically. Which was quite strange. Heero was cracking up and Wufei was doing a strange laugh between a snorting pig and an evil hyena.
> 
> After watching it for an hour, some of the boys decided to get up and go to bed, leaving Quatre, Trowa, and Duo. Duo, of course, was hyper like always from all the junk he ate and all the coffee. Quatre was even surprised he still fit into his puffy pants. Trowa was enjoying the nice summer air outside. It was nice not to have school the next day. He really hated school. He would rather go back to the circus with Catherine instead of being a senior at Michael High School. (I couldn't figure out a cool name) Quatre put in an anime and started watching it.
> 
> " Awe, come on Quatre, why do you always have to watch that stuff. Its just where the guy and girl fall in love and then the girl gets taken away by the bad guy and the guy goes and get her and gets hurt." Duo said.
> 
> " Well, Duo, this one is sort of like that but not all the way, it's called " Yu Yu Hakusho". It's really good."
> 
> " Uh, maybe later, Quat, but now I need to get some midnight chow. (Even though it was only 10:54) Right, Tro." Duo said to Quatre and then slapped Trowa's back. But Trowa wasn't listening; he was watching something at the end of the block, where there seemed to be two people running very fast and then stopping and looking around. " Maybe its just kids" he thought.
> 
> Miki and Mina Brian ran with all their might from Elijah, their dad's business partner. Apparently, he wanted some money from their parents, and he had banged on their door calling to let him in. He had punched their father over and over and asked for the money. Miki, the older of the two sisters by two minutes, had no idea why he needed this "money" so much, all that she knew was that he was some homicidal physco dude who had just killed their parents. The moment he walked in on their cheap carpet, she knew she saw a gun in his jacket. Her mother had told them to run, run away, and keep on running until they were so far away they wouldn't be seen. So they went through their bedroom window. Right when they got outside, the gunshot could be heard with a terrible shriek. Then another. Miki tried to get the sound out of her head, and the tears to stop flowing out of her eyes, but it was impossible. She knew Mina was crying too, but she held on to her hand and didn't let go. She wanted to fulfill their mother's last wish, so she didn't stop running until she couldn't anymore. They stopped at the end of the block, reading the sign that said " Honey Street", and sat down on the ground, dragging her sister down with her.
> 
> "Mina" she said panting, " I think we're…safe…. now".
> 
> Mina didn't answer, she just nodded her head so her brown hair bounced up and down. She was mostly the silent type, especially when ever she cried. Plus, she was probably so out of breath she couldn't talk, I mean, they had been running all over town.
> 
> Miki didn't know what to do now. Where would they go?? She searched the houses on the street, for people who were still awake with their lights on in their house. She noticed a porch light on, with somebody standing underneath. She knew they should give it a try.
> 
> She grabbed Mina's hand, and pulled her up and started walking in their direction. " Miki" Mina questioned. " Where are we going? We can't go to somebody's house. Who would take us in? I doubt any one wants two girls in their house. I bet they wouldn't even believe us if we.... told them what happened." She tried to keep the tears falling from her eyes, but failed as a new batch came falling down on the concrete like raindrops. Miki knew she was right, but where else would they go? Then, an idea popped in her head, and she dove behind a bush in somebody's garden. The lights weren't on, so she knew it was okay.
> 
> "Miki, what are you doing?" Mina hissed, being the scaredy cat she was. " I just got the most brilliant plan" Miki said excitedly, a surprise from someone who was crying. " If we make ourselves look homeless, they'll absolutely have to take us in! From the way we're fed, and how our clothes look, we definitely could do it. But we just need some finishing touches." Miki started to take dirt and rub it on their clothes faces and some on the arms. Then she started to mess up their hair with a twig, but Mina slapped her hand away when Miki tried to make her look like a Flintstone with a bone in her hair. They got up and started to walk to the house, the person watching them. When they finally got there, they both stared up at the person, who had very weird hair that just stood up on its own. He was a boy, who didn't look much older than them, and he was wearing the tightest pants she had ever seen. She turned to Mina and noticed she was blushing. She looked to the boy, and he was sort of cute, but now was not the time to be thinking about boys. She cleared her throat, took a glance toward Mina, and said " Excuse me, but we're homeless, and don't have anywhere to go. I was wondering if you knew a good place to stay." She finished with a sad look on her face that he wouldn't be able to resist.
> 
> Trowa looked at them. Two homeless girls had just asked him for a place to stay. They looked frightened and helpless, so what else was he to do. " Umm…just one moment please. I'll be right back " and with that he went back into the house.
> 
> He found Quatre singing to the Yu Yu Hakusho opening, dancing about. Duo was being his usual self, watching the opening with his eyebrows raised. " You guys, could you come out side for a moment. There are two homeless girls at the door wondering for a place to stay. Should we let them stay here?"
> 
> Quatre immediately stopped singing and said " Of course you should tell that to them. We have four guest rooms, all with two beds. Here, I'll come out side and tell them." Duo said, " What do they look like. Are they young? Two girls living in our house. They'd probably think we were perverted or something." Quatre looked at Duo with a smirk and said teasingly, " Not unless we let them think that. I saw those magazines you hid under your mattress." Trowa said " What magazines?" and then Duo answered back, " There are no magazines Trowa. Don't listen to Quat."
> 
> They finally got to the door and looked out. Miki and Mina were sitting on the steps, whispering to each other. " I don't know about this, Miki, I think this is a boys dorm. What if they actually send us to a homeless center?" Mina said. Miki hadn't thought about that, but before she could reply, Quatre said to them, " Hello, I'm Quatre Raberba Winner. My friend Trowa Barton says you're looking for a place to stay. Well, we have come to a conclusion, and we have decided to let you stay here. For as long as you like. You can clean up and have something to eat."
> 
> Mina and Miki couldn't believe it. They were going to let them stay. And have something to eat. Miki didn't realize how hungry she was. Her and Mina didn't have any supper. The cupboards at home were empty and the fridge didn't' have much in it. She was so happy that they would be safe tonight. She looked to the boys. " Thank you so much, we have never been so grateful. I'm Miki Brian and this is my twin sister Mina." She said. " I'm Duo Maxwell. It's awesome that you too are twins." Duo replied as they led them inside. Miki and Mina happy for the first time that day, because they felt safe, something they hadn't felt for a long time.
> 
> End of Chap.1
> 
> Did you like it? What will happen to them now with the boys in their lives?? Will Elijah ever find them? Will the boys figure out they aren't homeless? Please review, and please don't write flamers.


	2. Duo eavedrops

> Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. I only own my characters Miki, Mina, and Elijah.
> 
> Chapter 2
> 
> After the girls were lead inside, they sat them on the couch and got them some food. They got them macaroni, milk, garlic bread, and some cheetos. They were amazed at how fast they ate, like two little vacuuming machines that make really big noises. But of course, don't forget, they were homeless, which means they probably hadn't eaten for days. When the girls got done eating, they just sat there in silence, not knowing what to do.
> 
> " So, uhh, how long has it been since you guys last eaten?" Duo asked.
> 
> Mina and Miki looked at each other, trying to find a solution for the answer. If they were going to stay at this house for a while, they were going to have to tell a lot of lies. Oh well, if they ran away from a homicidal physco dude, they could tell a little lie. They left the job up to Miki, who was more talkative, than Mina.
> 
> " Well, it's probably been about 3 days, of 4. Sometimes we lose count." Miki replied, fingering her necklace. It was a blue stone with a silver chain that her mother had given her when she was a baby. Mina had one too. " We're so thankful that you are letting us stay here" Mina finished. " I hope we're not being a burden toward you or anything." Quatre, Duo, and Trowa all immediately started saying "No, no, of course not." Miki knew they were just saying that. She had heard that tone of voice way too many times, from her teachers at their school when she was late and from her mom and dad when she had done something wrong. "No, no, it isn't a problem Miki, just don't think about it", they'd say.
> 
> " Is it only you three who live here?" she asked, curious. If there were a mom and dad, she would sort of feel a little uncomfortable in barging in. " No, there are two other boys named Heero and Wufei. They went to bed." Quatre said. " Speaking of which, I think we should all get to bed. Duo will lead you to your room." Duo looked surprised at that, but he led them to their room without a word. Miki was having a hard time not grabbing his braid and saying, "honk honk", and Mina was looking at the walls and pictures. These boys had to be rich. They had pictures and wall tapestries everywhere. When she looked at Miki, her hand was an inch away from Duo's braid. She slapped her hand away, but hard, so it made a noise. Duo stopped, like he was going to say something. He just opened a door and gestured them inside. " There's a bathroom inside. Ring if you need anything, good night" he said and shut the door.
> 
> Miki and Mina looked around at the room. There were two twin beds, each with a canopy and matching red silk comforters. Lots of pillows were there, and a mirror was on a huge dresser in a corner. Mina flopped on one of the beds, and Miki opened a door to the bathroom. It looked like a regular bathroom with a toilet, sink, and bath. Miki missed her and Mina's bathroom, with the cool Chinese pictures and awesome red fluffy toilet seat. She missed her mom and dad and her room and her CD player. Would she never get to go there again? Tears threatened to come, to fall on the lovely red plush carpet, but she bit her lip. They would make a new life here, and forget what happened. They would get a new job other than the one at Kroll's diner, and make friends with these boys, and finish their education. Miki turned around and flopped on the other bed, trying to seem happier.
> 
> " Miki," Mina suddenly said, breaking the lonely silence.
> 
> "What?" Miki asked.
> 
> " Did you think any of the boys were sort of good looking?"
> 
> Miki pondered this a bit, remembering what the boys looked like. The one with the braid was really good looking, she thought. His eyes were a deep blue, like the dark curtain behind the stars at night. And she liked his name, Duo, it sounded so mysterious. Not like any of the other boys weren't. They didn't know a thing about them. " Yes," she finally said. " Duo, he had the prettiest eyes I have ever seen." Mina turned out the light, and moved over toward Miki's bed. " I thought Trowa, the weird banged one, was good looking. He had this weird aura around him, like he was some secret agent cop thing." Mina said as she got in the covers next to Miki. She didn't say anything for a long time, and then said, " Miki, what are we going to do? Elijah is still looking for us. He probably is looking for the money. He'll find it. I know he will. And what about Mom and Dad? They'll probably be on the news tomorrow, and then the boys will know we're not homeless. What are we going to do? We can't just walk away from a murder. We told the boys our real names. We should have told them fake ones. They'll know it's our parents."
> 
> Miki hadn't thought about that. They didn't use fake names. The police would find them, and ask them questions. Or would they? They would just have to hide, find a new job, register to a new school, and disguise themselves. Maybe they could tell the boys, and they could help? "We'll figure it out in the morning." She whispered, and looked out the window. After a long time she said, " Mina, look at the moon. It looks like it's crying." And it did. With the thing that looked like a face, two streaks were coming down from the eyes. " It does" Mina said. They both stared, in disbelief that maybe the moon was mourning for them. Then the two sisters fell asleep, dried tears stuck to their eyes.
> 
> Around 4:00 AM…
> 
> Heero crept out of his room, quietly so no one would hear him. He knew that somebody had heard him the last time. The perfect pilot quickly slipped on his coat and boots and opened the door. The door replied with a single loud screech. Or squeak. Cursing at it under his breath, Heero leaped out on to the concrete and set off for Relena's house. He wouldn't want Relena to be waiting for him too long.
> 
> Hehe…(proof that Heero is seeing Relena secretly)
> 
> The next morning…
> 
> Trowa woke up after a very strange dream. It was something about mutant cabbages. Maybe it was from thinking what he was going to bake for breakfast last night. He put on his clothes and did his hair (No hairspray involved) and went out into the kitchen. He never went out in his jimjams. Nobody would see the silent Trowa in his jimjams. (Although I bet some people would like too) Taking the milk and butter out of the fridge, he started to prepare breakfast.
> 
> Quatre woke up to the smell of pancakes. He quickly got on his clothes for the day and went out to the kitchen to find Trowa making a batch of pancakes along with sausage and bacon. " Anything I can help you with?" Quatre asked him. " Coffee" Trowa replied emotionlessly. Quatre started to gather what he needed and stirred it. He was used to Trowa's silent self, so he took no notice to the one word reply. I wonder when the girls are going to wake up, he thought. I want them to meet Heero and Wufei.
> 
> The rest of the boys got up (even Heero) and started getting everything ready for breakfast. Duo tried to steal pancakes off of the pan, but Quatre said not until the girls get up. Duo didn't understand why those two girls had just popped out of nowhere. Well, they were hot, he decided. The one with the red streaks in her hair was really hot. Duo flopped on the couch and turned the TV on. Finally focusing on Teen Titans, he watched the little Robin, Starfire, Raven; Cyborg and Beast Boy defeat the bad guy. He loved cartoons.
> 
> Meanwhile, in the girls' room…
> 
> Miki woke up to the sun shining in her eyes. Wanting to throw a big pillow at it, she got up and stretched. She noticed Mina was still asleep so she went into the bathroom. As she turned on the light, she noticed her reflection in the mirror. Her long red highlighted brown hair glistened from the light. Her eyes were sad looking, and some tears that had dried on her cheeks left a clear scar. Miki washed her face and tried to shake the thought of her mom and dad off, but it wouldn't go away. The sound of the gunshot kept echoing in her mind like a broken record player. Miki shook her head over and over until the thought came out of her mind. She went over to Mina and shook her until she woke up. " What", Mina said. " Where are we?" Miki looked at her for a couple of minutes before saying " We're at the boys house, remember. Now let's go down stairs. I'm starving." Mina understood and followed Miki down the stairs.
> 
> When they got down stairs, all the boys looked up. Quatre immediately got up and said, " Good Morning, girls, this is Heero and Wufei. They were asleep last night when you came. Please sit down and we'll start on breakfast." Miki and Mina looked at Heero and Wufei. Heero looked like he was going to fall asleep in his breakfast and Wufei had the tightest ponytail in known to mankind. It was very shiny too. Mina liked shiny things. They all began eating the lovely breakfast that Trowa has made them of pancakes, sausage, and bacon. Mina and Miki wolfed them down, to the surprise of all the boys. Duo couldn't even eat that fast.
> 
> After they were all done, Miki said, " It was very wonderful for you to let us stay here, but I'm afraid we can't stay here any longer than we need to. We don't want to be troublesome." Mina nodded. Quatre immediately got up again and said, " You're not being a burden, you guys. You can stay here for as long as you like. We're not letting you go anywhere until we see where you have to live. We'll even sign you up for school." Mina looked like she was going to cry and Miki got up and hugged Quatre really hard. " Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you!!!!! We're so happy. But we should really go find a job, so we're going to go out now." And she let go of Quatre (who was blushing furiously) and grabbed Mina's hand and went out the door. Quatre sat down and began eating his breakfast again, until Duo burst out laughing. Then Wufei. Then Heero. And even Trowa. " Stop laughing!!! It's not funny!!!" Quatre yelled. But they didn't.
> 
> Duo decided to go outside for a walk to calm down, but on his way out, he heard people talking. " We need to get out stuff out of the house. Then we'll go get a job application at stop and go" Duo scooted looked a little bit behind the house and saw Miki and Mina. He decided he would need to listen more to figure out what they were talking about. " But we already have a job at Kroll's diner. Why do we need another one?" They already had a job. They told us they were homeless, Duo thought. This is weird. " Elijah will find us if we stay there. I bet he thinks we're dead. He doesn't know where we are." Mina looked at the house, and then said to Miki " I'm not going into the house. I don't want to see the bodies." Duo noticed the tears that started in Miki's eyes. She had beautiful brown eyes. " We have to get our stuff. We are not asking for anything more of the boys. I bet Elijah did something with them anyway. So nobody would know what he did." Mina nodded and followed Miki toward the front.
> 
> Duo panicked and hid in a bush as they walked by. He thought about what they talked about. It was something about bodies and an Elijah dude. Had they helped someone kill people? And there was a house. Whose house? Duo knew he had to find out, so he got up and followed them down the block.
> 
> End of chap. 2
> 
> What is Duo going to find out?? Will Elijah see them?? Sorry it took so long to update. This is a long chapter. Well, read the next chapter to find out. Bye!!! Oh yeah, read and review please!!!


	3. Miki and Mina's mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, but I wish I did cause the person who does is probably very rich. Hehe.

Chapter 3

Miki walked down the sidewalk. She could not believe they were going back to their house. What is Elijah was there? Would he kill them too? Miki didn't realize that she was twisting her hands together so hard she had red marks. Mina had to slap her hands to get her to stop. Miki could have really enjoyed the day if bad things hadn't happened the day before. Clear blue sky with just little white puffs here and there. That was her kind of day. But Miki didn't know if she could ever be happy again.

Mina kept looking around frantically. She looked like she was having a serious case of neck spasm. If Miki was in a good mood she would have laughed like a hyena. But no, Elijah had wrecked their life. Enough of this bad thinking, she shouted violently to herself in her head, at least try to be cheerful. So without thinking she started singing " 99 bottles of beer on the wall" the insane way. Mina jumped a whole foot in the air when Miki's voice broke the lonely silence. What the heck? She thought. But she decided to join in too. Her voice joined Miki's and they linked arms and skipped all the way to Baker's street.

" 99 bottles of monkey fur (don't ask) on the wall, 99 bottles of monkey fur. Take one down, pass it around, 99 bottles of monkey fur on the wall!!!!! 98 bottles of turkey gravy on the wall, 98 bottles of turkey gravy, take one down pass it around 98 bottles of turkey gravy on the wall." They sang all the way to number one, where they passed around 1 bottle of gross ginger bread perfume. They had to sit down and rest on the concrete for a while. Miki and Mina looked at each other and smiled. It seemed like they hadn't had this much fun in a long time. It felt good.

Meanwhile….

Duo sat behind another bush, amazed at their sudden outburst. And they had added all this stupid stuff instead of beer. It was actually funny. He wanted to laugh like an insane man who had too much whiskey. But he had to keep quiet. He looked and saw that the twins had gotten up and had started walking. He quietly got up and followed.

Mina gasped when she saw Baker's Street. She hadn't expected it to look this freaky when they would come back. It looked deserted and rundown and all the houses were all chipped and falling apart. It never had looked like this when they had lived here. But she thought it must be because her parents were gone, that now she was seeing the neighborhood as it actually was. Miki kept on walking along. She wanted to get their stuff really bad, and she was not backing out. They walked along the road until they got to their house. It was blue with green windows and the walkway had stones leading up to it. Miki remembered trying to balance on them when she was very little. It looked like the same way it always had been. They slowly walked up the steps and Miki opened the door. Mina closed her eyes before she saw what was there. Then she opened them. Nothing was there. Just their regular blue rug with the star in the middle of it. Miki looked at Mina who was probably thinking the same thing. Elijah. He had done something with the bodies. Miki blew out a breath she was holding and walked into the dining room. So many memories were calling out to her from the corners, telling her to sit down and remember them. But Miki didn't want to remember her parents. After this night, she was going to forget all about it. She was glad that her parents were both only children and that their grandparents weren't alive. Well, she never met them, so she didn't have to be sad that her parent's moms and dads were dead. Nobody but Mina and herself were there to mourn for them.

Mina started to go up the stairs, but turned back to look at Miki. Miki had stopped in her tracks and was looking at a family picture. " Come on, Miki. The sooner we get our stuff and leave the better" she told Miki softly and pulled her up the stairs with her. They got to their room and started to put things in a big duffle bag. Miki grabbed her diary, her silky pajamas, fuzzy slippers, some jeans, some shorts, some shirts, and her favorite movie " French Kiss". Mina grabbed her clothes and started to grab shampoo and bathroom stuff from their bathroom. After grabbing some of her favorite books and makeup, she almost forgot something. " Miki, don't you want your paint and canvases?" she asked Miki who was hugging her favorite green pillow with the hippo on it. She had named it Bob. Miki got up and started to pack her art things. She loved to paint. She was very good at it. Sometimes she would paint Mina. Now she could paint the boys. After zipping up their duffle bag and grabbing some duck tape, (It was one of Miki's weaknesses, she couldn't leave without it) they stomped down the stairs and out of the door, which they locked. Then they walked down the steps and proceeded to Stop and go. " How are we going to quit at Kroll's?" Mina asked out of the blue. "I'm going to write a letter to them telling them that they smell and that we don't like them anymore." Miki said. Mina laughed. Then it slowly turned to crying. " Miki, how are we going to do this? I can't just forget about mom and dad. I just can't. Mom and Dad were such good people. How could Elijah do something like this? I can't stand it. I hate him."

Miki was so determined that she could forget her parents. But it was impossible. It was like trying to forget your first love. Trying to forget your dead parents was not something anyone could really do. But they had to try. " Mina", Miki said in a shaky voice. " We have to try and forget everything that happened last night. Every detail. Things like Elijah, our house, the money, and even our old friends from school. I know it will be hard, but we have to try all right. Please try, for me." Mina nodded and they both walked to "Stop and Go" to get a job application.

Duo…

Duo had listened to this part of the conversation and became dumbfounded. So this Elijah person had killed their parents? That's why they pretended to be homeless. I bet they were running away from Elijah. And what was with this money thing? Duo decided not to tell any of the boys. This was the girl's secret, and he wanted to keep it.

Hey guys! How did you like this one? Quite sad, if you ask me. And Duo knows about their parents. Please review!!! Bye!!!


	4. Happy days

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters. (sob)

Chapter 4

It had been a couple of weeks since the girls came, and Duo still hadn't said anything about their secret. The boys had gotten used to them being around, with Miki jumping around the whole place, making fun of Wufei, annoying Heero, chatting with Quatre, and cooking with Trowa. She also liked to spend time with Duo. Mina was actually quite quieter, and she didn't talk that much, but Miki said if you gave her Oreos, then she would certainly get hyper. Duo contemplated trying that, but Miki insisted, saying it would be very funny. But that idea had become forgotten, since school was starting, and Quatre had managed to enroll them in the same public school as him and the other boys. Miki grumbled when she had figured out that they had to go to school, but Mina seemed excited. She grabbed Miki's hand for them to go school shopping, with the money they had earned at Stop and Go. Miki just laughed. The two of them had blocked what had happened with their parents out of their minds. It didn't seem part of their life anymore.

After Duo had eavesdropped on them, he kept a good eye on Miki and Mina. He noticed sometimes how Mina's eyes slowly drooped whenever she heard somebody say something about how much they hated their dad on TV. He also noticed that Miki never frowned. He had actually become quite entranced with her. When school started, she was in a couple of classes, and when she was laughing with a friend, he would look at her. He noticed how pretty she was, and how she smiled when the bell rang, and when she fell asleep during algebra. She reminded him of another girl he knew, who was a little like her, and had also lost her parents. But he didn't like to think about that girl that much.

Today at school, when Miki and Duo and Wufei were in History, a boy with dark brown hair, muscular body, and a handsome face walked in. All the girls gawked when he walked in, and a couple giggled. Duo looked over at what Miki was doing. It looked like she was carving something into the desk. The teacher, Mrs. Tatsuya smiled at the boy. " Class, this is Duncan Kensington. He just moved here from Chicago. Please welcome him." She exclaimed enthusiastic to the class. She turned to Duncan. " You may sit in the desk behind Miki Brian, the girl with the long, brown hair right there." At the sound of her name, Miki's head jumped up, and she quickly stopped carving what ever she was writing in the desk. She looked up and noticed the boy Duncan sit behind her. " Hey, what's your name?" he asked her as the teacher was trying to reach the overhead, mumbling and jiggling her jello body around. Many of the students were laughing. " Miki turned around. " Miki" she said quietly, wondering why this hot hunk was talking to her. " Miki…that's a pretty name. I look forward to knowing more about you." Miki looked into his eyes. They were a deep brown, filled with mysteriousness, like Duo's, but they looked like they held something else. Where had she seen them before? Then she noticed he was staring back. Miki blushed and turned around. Who was this boy??

The day slowly dragged on, and the only time Mina and Miki got to see each other was in gym, where Miki was very competitive. Duo was in their class also, and he always liked to tease her. Miki enjoyed winning in volleyball, basketball, and other sports. She also enjoyed trying to hit Lila Brown, one of the most popular and prettiest girls in school. She acted like the girls on Laguna Beach on MTV, that Miki wanted to punch so bad. Miki and Lila didn't like each other. In fact, they hated each other.

Today in gym, they were playing volleyball. The boys were on one side playing a separate game of basketball, and the girls were playing volleyball. Miki could sense a challenge brewing. She smirked when she noticed her and Lila were on different teams. When the teacher blew the whistle, Miki sprang into action, giving an encouraging glance to Mina, since she wasn't that social and wasn't that athletic. The other team served, and Miki was the first to spike it. The game rolled on, with Lila and Miki glaring at each other. " Is that all you got, Lila. Too afraid you might break a nail. Or are you afraid you're going to lose." Lila quickly sprang back. " I'm sorry, did you say something? I'm afraid I don't' listen to people who try to get attention because they are so pitiful in the reputation pyramid." Miki spiked the ball toward Lila. Everyone was listening now. (Plus Miki and Lila were hogging the ball) Lila spiked it back. " Oh…did I hurt your feelings. Little tomboy Miki. No wonder you don't have a boyfriend. Maybe you like girls." Everyone ooed and awed. Miki didn't say anything, just a " hah!!" as she whipped the ball at Lila again. " Aww…did I hurt your feelings, why don't you go crying home to mommy and daddy." She smirked. Miki fumed. That was the last straw. How dare she say those things? She threw the ball the complete other direction (where it hit Heero in the head, who was also in their P.E. class) and sprang onto Lila. " Ahhh!" Lila screamed. Lila and Miki hit and slapped and scratched and rolled around. " You stupid bitch" Everyone heard Miki yell as she pulled on Lila's hair. Everyone was yelling, " fight fight" and even the boys joined in. Duo was deeply amused.

" Girls Girls girls!!!" Everyone suddenly heard. The P.E. Teacher, Mrs. Hamilton, was pushing through the crowd. Miki and Lila continued fighting. Mr. Larson, the student teacher pushed through as well. Mr. Larson and Mrs. Hamilton tried to pry Miki and Lila off of each other. Lila had a busted lip and scratches all over, plus a broken nail. Her hair was all mussed up. She took one look at her nail when she was being dragged away, and her face matched the face of a devil. " You whore, look what you did to me, and my lip!!" Miki was about in the same condition, except she had a black eye, and a bruised lip. Her hair was all mussed up also. She smirked. " I don't see any difference." She said, as she too, got dragged away. And with that evil laughter was heard in the halls, as Mr. Larson dragged her away. She would then be known as the girl who beat Lila Brown, and who was also a tad crazy.

Duo didn't see Miki the rest of the school day. Mina said that Miki go sent to the principal's office, along with Lila. She didn't seem a bit surprised. At lunch, she told the boys that Miki had been fighting in school since Kindergarten, when she would pinch and pull the other little girls hair. " Miki and I were teased quite a bit, and Miki would always beat somebody up for it. Before we became homeless, our parents decided to enroll her in karate, to keep her anger in control. But it didn't work. Miki still fought, and she even broke a boy's arm once with a kick. At the time, a boy was teasing me because my clothes were dirty, and asked me if I had fleas. Miki ended up kicking him. I knew Miki felt guilty, but that's the only way Miki has really shown her feelings." Mina told them. Duo noticed that Trowa was staring at her intently. "Ohhh…Little Tro Tro has a crush," he thought. He would tease him about that later. He looked at Mina. She really did look a lot like Miki, but of course, they were twins. But Miki had red highlights, and she was a bit taller. Why was he even thinking about her?? He decided to push the thought away as he dug into the mysterious green mush on his tray.

After school….

The five boys and Mina waited outside the school for Miki. Mina said that she would probably have ISS for a couple of days. Quatre had a worried expression on his face. He always acted a little motherly to Miki and Mina. Since he wasn't in Miki and Mina's gym class, he didn't know that Miki only had a black eye and bruised lip. He probably imagined Miki limping around the school, bleeding everywhere. Duo chuckled.

After a couple of minutes, Miki opened the large school door with difficulty, her backpack dragging on the ground. Her eyes looked dark and sleep, and she was pale. Her black eye looked like it hurt, the same with her bruised lip. She was mumbling something about a deranged chicken. " Miki!!" Mina called, and Miki turned her head. " Oh Mina, its you guys. I thought maybe it was Lila's stupid posse tracking me down." " Phhpt" could be heard from the back, by Wufei. " What's a matter Wu Wu?" she walked by him, and poked his shiny head. " Oh nothing, I was just laughing at the disputes you women do these days. Why must you try to fight when you are too weak? Silly women have nothing to do with fighting. That's a men's job." Miki trembled. Everyone knee what was coming up. " Oh yeah. Women are weak, huh? Well, I'll take you down right here right now, Wufart!!" " What did you call me!? Wufei exclaimed. Everyone sweat dropped, but soon their faces turned to complete shock, when they heard the laughter of emotionless Trowa Barton. " What's so funny, Tro?" Miki asked. Trowa's laughter subsided. " What you just said to Wufei. It was a little perverted, coming from your mouth." He then started to laugh again. Miki thought about it. " I'll take you down right here right now" she thought to herself. Then she got it, and her face turned crimson. " I didn't mean it like that" she told Trowa. " You have a potty brain!" " Miki is a pervert," Duo yelled. And everybody laughed. Days like these were just plain too good.

When they got back to the house, Trowa whipped up a good supper of spaghetti. Then they spent the rest of the night in front of the T.V. Miki and Mina felt like they had a family again.


	5. Teenage Hormones

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters. And if you say I am lying, I shall track you down with a stick.

Suu…the story is going along well. Elijah has not popped up yet, and the girls' parents haven't been found. What is going to happen?

Chapter 5

The rest of the night went on like any regular night. First, Wufei went to bed, saying he needed his energy for Martial Arts training the next day, since it was Saturday. Then Heero would go into his room to sleep or type on his laptop. Trowa would usually go to his bedroom at about 9:00 on weekends. After tidying the living room up a bit, Quatre would usually go to bed at 10:00. Mina was always tired to she would go to bed. That would leave Miki and Duo to stay up late. They were both lazy anyways, and they both loved to eat and sit in front of the TV. Tonight, though, it was strangely awkward. Maybe it was the fact that whenever Miki moved, Duo could see her wince. (From her pain from beating Lila up) Or maybe it was just teenage hormones, I mean, maybe they just wanted to jump on each other or something. (I know, I know, I'm a potty brain) But I don't think it was any of those things. (Maybe the second one was for Duo; considering he has naughty magazines hidden under his bed…he he…I'm so cruel) I think it was the fact that Duo knew Miki's secret and why she had beaten Lila up. Lila had mentioned her parents. Of course, Duo was feeling awkward about this, but Miki wasn't, because she didn't know that Duo knew. She was feeling weird because she was having a secret battle with herself. Miki knew that if she said one thing to him, she would get all sweaty and would probably blush as red as a tomato. But, why?? Miki didn't want to admit that she liked him. But he was just so darn cute, and his eyes made her feel like her knees were jello.

So Miki and Duo didn't say anything to each other. Miki flipped through the channels as Duo looked through the TV guide. As Miki flipped through the channels, she came upon a channel where it showed a couple making out. Miki stared intently, but then noticed that Duo was next to her. She turned bright red and quickly clicked a button on the remote. This resolved in her realizing that she clicked the mute button, so they were watching a couple make out in silence. Miki started to panic, and wanted to do nothing but hide under the pillow. Duo suddenly burst out laughing, and Miki looked at him in surprise.

" What's so funny" she yelled. This was just too embarrassing.

Duo continued to laugh. Finally, after a couple of minutes, he stopped, and sucked in some air. " Hahahha…haa…Oh, Miki…you should have seen how red your face was. You looked like a tomato." Miki whipped a pillow at him, but did it so hard she lost her balance, and fell right into Duo's lap. (She had gotten up off the couch to yell at him) They both stared at each other, and Miki was paralyzed with embarrassment, shock, and something else. Why did she feel so weird? She scrambled off of him, and Duo coughed. He wished she hadn't gotten up; he had liked it. This resulted with him hitting himself in the head, for thinking such a perverted thought. Then he noticed Miki, who was red again, and he realized that his face felt warm too.

" Well, um..I'm going to go to bed, so, goodnight," Miki said as she turned on her heel and ran up the stairs. Duo slapped his forehead. Why did he have to have all these stupid hormones? He jumped up and decided to go to bed too.

As Miki was putting on her pajamas, she remembered that Duo had blushed too. Could that mean that he had feelings for her also? Wait a minute; I shouldn't care about that, she told herself. I really need sleep, or I'll go even crazier. She got into bed next to Mina, and snuggled up to her. Mina always fell asleep instantly, but Miki didn't. She had too many things going on in her mind, especially with the incident with Duo just a couple of minutes ago. Miki looked up out the window, and saw the moon, with its crescent shape and gentle glow. Staring at it made Miki feel sleepy, so she drifted off into the dream world.

Miki's Dream 

_Miki was in a field with a lot of red roses, and she was wearing a white sundress. She heard laughing, and saw Trowa and Mina holding onto each other and spinning. Heero was in a pink tutu, and Wufei was waltzing around wearing an apron, and holding a broom. Quatre was dressed like a gangster. She looked around trying to find Duo, and found him on a rock on the edge of a cliff. She went over to wear he was sitting to tell him to be careful._

"Duo, my love, what are you doing? I would be ever so sad if you fell to your death."(So proper) Duo looked at her, a gentle smile playing on his face.

_" Miki, I would never do that to you. I know your secret and I want to make you happy." Duo leaned in to kiss her, but then screams could be heard, and the sky turned black, with lightning, and thunder. She looked over and saw Elijah, with the new boy Duncan, and they each had guns. _

_" Hello, Miki dear. Are you ready to see your new family die??" Elijah told her. Then Duncan blew a breath toward Miki and Duo, and Duo fell off the cliff. Miki screamed and she reached her hand out toward Duo. Duncan came over and grabbed her by her hair. " You idiot, did you really think that you deserved a boy like him. You lied to him. How could he ever love somebody like you?" he then kissed her on the mouth roughly. Then he dragged her over toward Elijah, where he grabbed her by the waist, and then he looked at his gun, and smirked. " Now, the fun begins." And he shot Mina, then Trowa, then Heero, until finally, all of them were laying upon the now wilted red roses covered in blood. Crazed manic laughter could be heard through Miki's screaming._

Miki bolted up. Tears were streaming down her face, and she was in a cold sweat. She looked over at Mina, and checked to see if she was still breathing. Sighing in relief, she patted Mina on the arm, and got up shakily with her legs. She felt sick, and didn't know what her dream meant. It was so scary. She couldn't take it. Elijah's manic laughter kept echoing in her head. She hoped memories of that dreaded night wouldn't come back. Tears started to come again, and she walked out of her room, and down the hall. She wiped the tears away, and bit her lip. She descended down the stairs in search for something to drink.

Entering the kitchen, she grabbed a glass, and then she poured some water onto it. Climbing onto the counter, she winced as the cold hardness came intact with her bruises. Why did she have to fight withstupid Lila, of all people? And she didn't expect Lila to be so darn strong. Getting down from the counter, she walked over toward the front door, and looked out the window. The stars were so beautiful tonight. Suddenly, she heard a creek, and she whipped around. She saw nothing. Her heart started to thump really fast. What if it was a burglar?? She started to panic, and grabbed the nearest hard thing to throw. She noticed a figure coming towards her, she screamed "No" and threw the JC Penny catalog, which she had grabbed. It resulted in the figure saying " Ow" and getting up and groaning. Then they started to walk towards her again. Miki scooted down the wall, and shielded her face.

" You get one more foot near me, and I'll call the police. Please don't hurt me." She whimpered.

" Why would I do that?" The figure asked. It sounded a lot like Duo. Miki took her hands away from her face. It was Duo!! She let out a relieved breath of air. Duo took her hand and helped her up. " What are you doing up so late? It's almost 3:00 in the morning!!" he exclaimed. Then he noticed the tear marks on her face. Had she been crying? He reached down with his hand and brushed the remaining tears off her cheeks. Her face turned red.

" Miki, what's wrong?" he asked her. She looked up at him, and into his eyes. She couldn't tell him what was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong, I just had a bad dream, that's all." She stammered. Why did his eyes have to look right through her? She looked down at her feet.

" Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her. Could the dream possibly have anything to do with her parents? He knew she couldn't talk to him about that, but at least she could get something out.

She quickly shook her head, and then started to walk toward the sliding door. She opened it, and then sat down on the porch steps. Duo followed and sat down next to her.

" The stars are beautiful tonight," she told him, as the wind lightly blew her hair around. Just like you, Duo thought, as he watched her brown tresses fall around her face. He wanted to do nothing but grab her to him and comfort her. She turned toward him. " When we were little, Mina and I would go to the park and sit by the brook. We would look up at the stars and make our own constellations. The park gave us some sort of comfort, whenever our parents fought, or they worked late. When we got older, Mina stopped going, but every once and a while I go, and I listen to the brook. It sort of calms me, in a way. It takes school stress away." Duo listened intently; he liked the gentle smile on Miki's face. They both enjoyed the nice breeze, and the glow of the stars. Then Duo got curious.

" Miki, have you ever been in a relationship?" he looked at her, curious to know what she would say. Miki shook her head.

"No" she looked at her small hands in her lap. " I guess the boys at my old school thought I was wild or something. Maybe I'm too much of a tomboy." Then Duo said something before he could even think.

" I think any boy would be stupid to not like you." He said. Miki turned her head and looked at him in shock. Did he just say what I think he said, she asked herself. Then she noticed Duo's face turn crimson, and she laughed.

"Thank you Duo, I really needed to hear that" she gave him one of the sweetest smiles. Duo smiled back, and they both continued to enjoy the lovely breeze and stars again. A couple minutes past, and they still didn't say anything. Suddenly, Duo felt a lightweight on his shoulder. He looked down and noticed Miki, who had fallen asleep and was resting against him. She looked so content there; he just didn't want to bother her. But now was his chance, so he grabbed her to him, and hugged her. She felt so perfect in his arms. He stroked her hair, and finally picked her small body up. He brought her to her room, where Mina was sleeping, and put her into bed with Mina. Her tucked her in, and stroked her hair again. He then left to go back to his own bed quarters.

In the morning……..

Miki woke up to find herself in her bed. What had happened? She remembered waking up in the middle of the night and going downstairs. She also remembered seeing Duo, too. Oh yeah, she thought, I think I fell asleep. He must have brought me up here. Miki turned over to find that Mina was gone. Where was she? She slowly got up, and then she walked over to the dresser, where a note was there, covered in Mina's scribbled handwriting.

_Dear Miki, _

_ The boys and I have gone grocery shopping. We decided to leave Duo and you to sleep. You too just looked too cute!! Be back in a little bit _

_Love Mina_

Who goes grocery shopping in the morning? Miki looked to the clock, and noticed that it was 1:00 in the afternoon. "I guess that explains why" she told herself out loud. She opened the door to the hallway, and listened for any sounds of Duo being awake. No sounds. She finally decided to go downstairs and make breakfast for the two of them. She was bored anyways.

After finally managing to cook some pancakes and getting the syrup out, (Miki hated getting dirty) she went back up the stairs to wake up Duo. Entering his room, she noticed that is was very dirty. Piles of clothes were in all the corners of the room. There were potato chip bags and pop cans all over. Miki wrinkled her nose. It also smelt a little like cheese. How could somebody live in such a vial room? Finally, after looking through all the piles, she found what looked like a bed, with Duo on it, and his braid hanging off the side. He looked like a little boy sleeping. She smiled, and was just about to touch his hair when something caught her eye. There was something hanging out underneath his mattress. She pulled it out, and gasped as her eyes saw what it was. It was a magazine called "Maxim", and a girl with dark brown hair, and a very tiny swimsuit on was on the front. Miki felt like she was going to puke. Didn't you have to be 18 to buy stuff like this? Miki opened the magazine, but quickly slammed it shut. There was naked woman in there!! Her poor virgin eyes were not ready for this. Then she thought of something. Now she could make fun of Duo and call him a pervert!!! " Hoo hhoo hooo" she laughed evilly. It would be great fun. She grabbed the magazine, and tried to sneak a peek again. (Miki has a potty brain!!) Suddenly she burst out laughing. To think Duo owned something like this! Suddenly, she heard a groan, and she looked over the edge of the magazine to find Duo sitting up in bed, and rubbing his eyes. He didn't have a shirt on!! Miki blushed and quickly hid behind the magazine. But that wasn't a very good idea, because soon Duo realized she had it, and snatched it right out of her arms.

" What are you doing?" he exclaimed as he whapped it on Miki's head. Miki started to laugh again, and she said between laughs, " Duo's a pervert." Duo blushed, but there was a way he could get back. " Oh who's the pervert? You were looking at it!" he smirked.

" You bought it!!" she shouted back. Maybe she did have a little peek, but that was only out of curiosity. He was the one who owned it, and had it underneath his mattress, no less!!

" I was merely keeping it for a friend, so his parents wouldn't find out." He looked away, blushing.

"Right" Miki said sarcastically " I bet your friend must be verrrrrry happy." Then she got up. Duo just stared at her, shocked at what naughty thing had just uttered out of her mouth. He blushed. That wasn't why he had it!!!

" I can't believe that just came out of your mouth, you potty brain." He told her, as a new fit of giggles came out of her mouth. Then he walked out of the room to the bathroom.

Miki's giggles finally ceased. That was great fun, even though she just said something very nasty. She smiled, but it soon frowned as she looked over at Duo's desk. There were pictures of two girls on it!! She walked over to them. One girl had short black hair, and looked around the same age. The other had chin length brown hair, and looked around the same age too. Who were these girls?

End of chapter 5

Um…. yeah…the stories not so sad anymore, except for Miki's crazy dream. Who is Duncan, and who are those girls that Duo has pictures of.

The conclusion of this chapter:

Miki is a potty brain…and Duo might be a pimp?? Just kidding…but Miki is a potty brain.


	6. Club Bananas

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or any of the characters. But I wish I owned Duo and Trowa. (Heh) just kidding….

Ok…. I see that some of you may have questions, like Who is Elijah, and who is the boy sitting by Miki in school, or even, who are the girls. Now I can tell you that Elijah is the man who killed the girls' parents. You will be learning more bout him later in the story. The girls, I can't tell you who they are, cuz that would wreck the story. Miki doesn't ask about them till probably the later chapters, but Duo will be thinking about them a lot. ("Hint" who is the girl who has short black hair in the anime? "Hint") Now, there will be no using gundams in this fanfic, so, yeah. And for the boy who sits by Miki, I can't tell you! It will totally ruin it for you guys. So all I have to say is, read on people, read on!

Chapter 6

Miki's frown grew bigger. Why did Duo have pictures of these girls? The thought disturbed her a bit. Why did she even care? She quickly left the room, and descended down the stairs. Duo was down there scarfing down the pancakes. She smiled at the fact that he liked her cooking.

" I didn't know you knew how to cook," he told her with his mouth full of syrup. Miki smirked. " I know how to do a lot of things you don't know about." Let that leave him hanging, she thought as she dished herself up some too and sat down across from him. Suddenly, the door opened, and the Heero, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, and Mina all walked in with grocery bags in their hands. " Hello" Mina said, a little bit out of breath. She put down her grocery bags on the table. " Oh…. pancakes! Miki did you make them?" "Yup, I made them. I made enough for you guys too" All the boys put their bags down and crowded around the table, grabbing for the blue berries and peanut butter and syrup. Miki suddenly felt very overjoyed. They were all like a big family. Even Mina was laughing and goofing around with the boys now. Miki smiled and took another bite of the sweet syrupy goodness.

Afterwards, everybody went back to doing his or her regular things. Miki decided to go upstairs and paint. She grabbed her canvases and her paint tubes, and squeezed them onto the pallets. Grabbing her assortment of brushes, she dipped one of them into the light blue paint, and started on a bright afternoon sky, much like the one outside. But while she was just getting into it, she heard the doorbell ring. Thinking somebody was going to get it, she continued to paint, but then the doorbell rang and rang and rang again. Miki growled, threw open the door, and stormed down the stairs. " Somebody remind me to destroy the doorbell later!" she yelled as she ripped open the front door, to be greeted by a girl with red hair down to her waist. "Yes?" she asked. Who the heck was she? The girl walked in without an invitation, and put her hand to Miki. " Hi, I'm Tika. I am the boys' neighbor. I just came back from vacation, and I wanted to see the boys. Who are you?" Miki raised an eyebrow, but answered. " I'm Miki, and I live with the boys. Do you want me to go get them?" But she didn't' have to, because at that moment Duo came down the stairs, saying " Whose at the door?" Right when Duo saw who it was, he tried to run up the stairs, but failed, as Tika came running toward him. " Oh, Duo! I've missed you so much." She said as she jumped on him, and hugged him. Duo looked like he was about to puke. Miki watched with amusement, but there was something nagging her at the back of her mind. What was it? It annoyed her, and she tried to figure it out. Pushing it to the back of her mind, she continued to watch the scene before her.

After awhile, Tika let go of Duo and squealed. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe I am finally back! Now we can do a ton of things together, just like old girlfriend and boyfriend times." Miki's eyes widened. Girlfriend and boyfriend! What! They were together. But why would Duo date a ditz like her? "Wha?" Duo muttered (or more, asked, but in his case, who wouldn't mutter Wha?), a confused look on his face. "But Tika, we were never going out in the first place." Tika still smiled. "But Duo, I decided that we should get together while I was on my trip. I just missed you so much." She said as she pinched his cheek. Miki snorted. This was some entertainment, although it bothered her a bit that Tika and Duo had something going on. Or did they? Miki decided to watch a little more.

"You decided? But that between both of us! You know I don't have any feelings for you like that!" Miki furiously shouted a victory chant in her head. Tika seemed to ignore what Duo just said.

"So, are you busy tonight? I thought we could all go clubbing together, as a Welcome Back party for me." She was throwing a party for herself. This girl was just too much. Tika turned her attention to Miki. "Oh, and I guess your little friend could come too. I mean, the more the merrier. Is there any other "little friends" I should know about." Tika asked Duo, while casting a suspicious glance at Miki. Miki raised her eyebrow. She thought something was going on between herself and Duo? Secretly inside she glowed with pride, but she would never admit it. Like Duo would like her in the first place!

Duo sighed. There was just no way of telling no to Tika in the first place. "Well, there is another one; Mina. She's Miki's twin sister." Tika gave Miki an even more suspicious look. "Ohhh…so has anything developed between these "twins"? Do you think they are attractive?" Duo blushed. " Uhhh…. no, of course not! But there's nothing between us two either." Miki got up. She was going to have some fun. " Oh, Duo. You really should just lighten up. You can tell her about those amazing nights in the hot tub we had." Tika's face flared with anger. Muah, Miki thought. Let her think something went on. "What was that?" "Oh nothing" Miki started to go into the kitchen. She looked at Duo's face, which was bright with embarrassment, and he was stuttering, but also kept putting nervous glances toward Miki. "Its just that you should have seen the look on your guy's faces when I tricked you big time." And with that she pranced into the kitchen. She started to laugh as some of the boys began to walk into the kitchen. " You guys should really go the living room." She said between giggles. "Its quite entertaining." The boys peeked in, but all started to scramble away as Tika squealed again and ran towards the boys. Heero tripped on Wufei's foot, and Quatre did something between a spin and leap as Trowa ran away outside. He was the quickest out of all of them. Miki decided that this was just too funny, and walked back into the living room to give Tika some time alone with all "her boys" as she kept calling them. Miki heard Duo's of relief near the stairs, and walked up them. " I feel for you Duo" she gave him a sad face, and walked up the steps. Duo smiled.

Tika told them about a new club that just opened over supper. They "invited her", as in Tika had invited herself. Anyways, Tika told them that it was called Club Bananas, and it was just for Teens, so you didn't have to have an ID or anything. She also said that they didn't have alcohol there, so they didn't have to worry about Duo and his bad drinking habits. (Even though he is underage) All of them finally decided to go, after a numerous amount of time wasted by Tika's begging. Mina felt like popping Tika one, which was surprising, because Mina didn't think badly of anybody mostly. Tika was just too annoying. Miki had a vein popping in her forehead, and everyone else had sweat drops. Tika wouldn't give up.

After Tika left to get ready for her "little Duokins", Miki and Mina decided to go upstairs and get ready too while the boys went into their rooms to freshen up. Right when Miki and Mina got to their room, they started digging through their clothes, asking panicked questions.

"Would this look good on me?"

"Is this my color?"

"Do you think this would make me look fat?"

"Miki, is this too skanky?"

"Do you think Duo would like this?"

" Does Trowa like dusty rose on a woman?"

After having several panic attacks, the two girls finally decided what to wear. Mina was clad in a black tank, with blue jeans, and some classy flats. Her hair was up and dangly earrings were on her ears. Miki had done her makeup; glittery silver eye shadow, mascara, and black eyeliner on her eyes, and shimmer lip-gloss. She looked absolutely cute. Miki had on an off the shoulder black top that had a tiny bow in the corner. She had on black leather flares, with some 2-inch heel ankle boots. Her long red-streaked hair was in two buns on each side of her head, tied with black ribbons that hung down. Her make up was like Mina's. Miki and Mina both squealed. They were so excited that they now had their chance to show their womanly charms to the boys. (Actually to Duo and Trowa, because they definitely wouldn't try to impress Wufei, Quatre was ok as a friend, and Heero already had a girlfriend, plus he was ok as a friend too.) Miki and Mina got themselves ready for their grand entrance. (AKA: Walking down the stairs to the living room)

"I can't walk in this stupid heels," Miki complained bitterly. She had been tripping on every single step she took, and she was only about five feet away from their bedroom door. Mina was too busy fixing her hair in her compact mirror to answer Miki. Good god, thought Miki, was she really that worried about her looks? Miki did have to admit that she was a bit worried what Duo would think of her, and also for the fact that she was wearing an extremely low cut shirt. She sighed, and pushed Mina over toward the stairs, ignoring her tripping. She was going to have to get used to this.

Downstairs, all the boys were waiting. Heero was on the phone trying to invite Relena. (But he told all the boys it was a friendly invite. The boys didn't believe him) Wufei was watching a martial arts show on TV, Quatre was reading the Sports section in the newspaper. He was mad at the Vikings latest game. He had spent the whole night being grumpy about it. And you really don't want to see Quatre mad. (My favorite episode in the whole series is when Quatre goes crazy. Yeah, good times) Duo was pacing back and forth, thinking of a way to ignore Tika tonight. Just as he was beginning to think of a good idea, there was a creak on the stairs. All the boys looked up to see the girls coming down the stairs. Miki of course had on a frustrated face, as she tried to get down the stairs. Mina's face was a deep blush from the looks on the boys' faces.

The boys were in awe. Well, more of Duo and Trowa in awe, but the others were sort of amazed too. Trowa saw what Mina looked like. She looked like an angel. And Duo saw what Miki looked like. She was more beautiful then ever, and not to mention cute when she was mad. But Wufei decided to choose this opportunity to ruin the moment.

"Well, well, well, Miki. You actually look sort of pleasant for once." He said with a smirk on his face. Why did he have to choose such the weirdest times to start a fight? Miki had yet another vein popping in her forehead, and tried to pounce on Wufei, but tripped in her heels. Fortunately, Duo caught her, and set her back on her feet. A blush swiped her cheeks, but she was still mad. The doorbell rang.

" This isn't over yet, Wufart!" She exclaimed as she sat down on the sofa next to him. Quatre went to get the door. Suddenly, a large squeal erupted throughout the whole room that made everyone flinch. All the boys sweat dropped, Mina looked confused, and Miki got annoyed again, because at that moment, Tika bounced in with the shortest dress on any of them had ever seen. She was also wearing fish net tights and black stilettos. Her dark red hair was up in a pony, and she was wearing a TON of make up. Miki quickly looked to Duo for his reaction. He looked like normal. Good, Miki quickly thought. Wait; why do I care?

"Are you guys ready to party?" she asked in a strange girly voice. Everyone nodded and grabbed their coats, and started on their way. (The club wasn't very far so they were walking) Miki was having trouble walking, so she hung on to Mina for support. As she was grumbling, she didn't notice Tika come by her side until she tapped her shoulder.

"Well, Miki, you look quite…um…. ravishing tonight, don't you?" Tika said with a smirk on her face. It was obvious that she was lying. Miki smirked back.

"You too, I guess" She replied in a monotone voice. Tika's face turned into a sneer.

"You think you're really something, don't you? Well I have some news for you, bucko! Duo's mine, so back off!" Tika whispered manically her ear. Miki turned around and glared at her.

"Wanna bet?" She said, a sneer on her face as well.

" I don't have to." Tika said, as she flipped open a compact and adored her face. "Because Duo is already in love with me. If Duo were in love with you, he would be crazy. And he's obviously not crazy at the moment."

Miki's face fumed. This girl was going to get it. Just not at the moment, because her heels permitted her from leaping.

At Club Bananas, you had to pay to get it, and Tika did that for all of them. (Her family was very rich, and gave her a large allowance) When they got it, there was loud music pumping, a large moshpit of people dancing, and a Tiki bar. (Non-alcoholic) Miki had to admit it was awesome, with the neon flashing lights, and the loud sounds. She recognized a lot of people from school, and noticed Duncan, the handsome new guy, was by the bar. Hmm, Miki thought. I can use him for something. At that moment, 1 2 step by Ciara had come on, and Miki noticed all the boys, Mina, and Tika went toward the dance floor. She followed, and found herself boogieing down to the music. She moved her hips back and forth, went down to the floor, shook her head around, and twirled. (Not on the floor though) She danced with Mina, where they did a lot of jumping up and down and twirling. It was fun to have a sister. Throughout the whole thing, she kept her eye on Tika, who was dirty dancing way worse than Miki, and right in front of Duo, who was doing the regular boy dancing. (I don't know how they dance. No offence to any boys out there.) Meanwhile, in Duo's little world, he was also keeping an eye on Miki, who looked really hot while she was dancing. He wished Tika would just leave him alone. The song turned into a slow song, which was Don't Panic, by Cold play. (My favorite) Tika immediately dragged him to the middle where she forced his hands onto her waist. He sighed. He just wouldn't be able to back away from her for a long time.

Miki fumed. She had seen the whole thing, and now she had nobody to dance with. Mina had been dragged off with Trowa, and now they were doing goo goo eyes at each other. Miki walked over to the bar (she had gotten used to her heels), and ordered a Pina Colada. (Virgin of course) As she sipped the yummy white goodness, she suddenly felt very sad. She was alone. Mina had somebody, and she didn't. She grabbed a fork on a near table, and dragged it across the counter, where it made a long line in the wood. (Imagine a really evil face on her, like in anime when the people get mad) The bar tender (who was a girl) went "Eep!" and quickly scuffled off. Miki was mad now. How dare Tika steal Duo away from her? Well, he didn't belong to her in the first place, but she did steal her chances from getting to Duo. As she was fuming by herself, she didn't notice the handsome hunk of what ever you call it sit next to her.

"Why is a beautiful girl like yourself sitting alone." He said to her. Miki noticed it was Duncan. From the compliment, Miki turned crimson.

"Everyone else is dancing, and I don't have anyone to dance with." She told him solemnly. Duncan's eyes lit up.

"Would you like to dance with me?" He asked her, not looking shy about it at all. Miki smiled. But not a regular smile, an evil one, because she had a little plan brewing in her mind.

Duncan dragged her out to the dance floor, where they danced to "Let go" by Frou Frou. (Another one of my favorites, but its not really a slow song, but we're just going to pretend it is) They danced slowly. Miki smirked evilly over Duncan's shoulder. She noticed Duo look over at them. Her smirk grew wider. The plan was acting out. Duo was getting jealous. She felt like doing a little "Let's go down the disco dance" while she was in Duncan's shoulder but she resisted. She didn't want to ruin it. As the song slowly ended, a fast one came on, and Miki started to go back to the bar, dragging Duncan with her. "Wait," he said. "One more dance, please?"

"Umm…ok" Miki muttered. One more dance wouldn't hurt, plus it would add to Duo's jealousy meter. Her and Duncan started to dance like all the other couples to the fast song "Drop it like its hot", but not too dirty. But suddenly, Miki started to feel a little uneasy about the fact that Duncan's hand was moving toward her lower back. She proceeded to move it, but Duncan kept on putting it back.

"Uh…Duncan, I'm a little hot. I'm going to take a break." She told him breathlessly as she tried to get away.

"No" he said firmly. "We haven't finished our dance yet."

" I don't like this dance" she snapped, and tried to pry out of his strong grip.

"Come on" he said, and pulled her back to him, so that their hips were touching. Miki felt very uncomfortable, and said " NO!" and tried to get away for the third time.

But this time Duncan dragged her away, to the hallway for the employees.

Duo glared, and looked over toward the hallway suspiciously. He had seen the whole thing. Walking away from Tika, who was flaying herself around the dance floor with her eyes closed, he made his way toward the hallway.

"No!" he heard Miki scream. "Let me go!"

"Come on" he heard the boy say to her. " It's just a kiss!"

Duo hurried. Nobody at all was going to kiss Miki. As the couple came in to view, he saw Duncan pushing Miki against a wall, and trying to pry her face toward his, with his hand on her hip. Miki was trying to get away. Feeling all the anger rush to his head, without thinking, he brought his fist and slammed it into Duncan's face. Miki watched amused, as Duo picked Duncan up by his shirt collar and pushed him against the wall. "Never, ever, touch Miki again, do you hear me?" He hissed in Duncan's face. Duncan just gulped, and nodded, with fear etched all over him. Duo put Duncan down, where he just slumped to the floor, and grabbed Miki's hand. Dragging her away from Duncan, he brought her to the bar tables.

"Did he do anything to you?" he asked her, with a serious look on his face that made Miki blush madly. She looked away. "No" she muttered quietly. "He just tried to kiss me, and I didn't want him to"

"What a bastard" she heard Duo say under his breath. "Thank you, Duo," she told him, with a bright smile on her face.

Duo's face turned red too. "Oh..Uh..It was nothing…I mean." He paused, searching for words. "What were you doing dancing with a freak like him anyways?" Miki didn't know what to tell him. Was she supposed to tell him that she was trying to get HIM jealous? Right when she thought of a good lie, Quatre came up to them, his face red from dancing, but he still look cute. "You guys ready to go?" he asked them. "Everyone else is". Miki sighed in relief. At least she didn't have to answer.

When they all got outside, they noticed it was raining. "Oh Great!" Tika shrieked. "My mascara!" Mina smirked evilly toward Miki, and Miki said. "I don't see much of a difference." Tika tried to throw herself at Miki, almost ripping her little, black dress, but Heero and Wufei held her back. Laughing, Miki and Mina ran home. Annoyance was really the best weapon.

Soaking wet when they arrived home, the group dropped Tika off at her house. (With Miki fuming when Tika gave Duo a goodnight kiss on the cheek, but smiling when he wiped off the lipstick mark she gave him) Everyone changed into their pajamas, and piled up on the couch, as it was about 11:00 PM. Heero began to flick through the channel as Miki tried to pry the remote out of his hands, and Mina was whining about wanting to watch the food channel. Heero stood up and dangled the remote above Miki's head, where she tried to grab at it. She hated being short. "Why do we have to watch the news?" Mina said, wrinkling her nose. Heero must have stopped on the news channel. Everyone snuggled down back on the couch, and ignored Mina's whines, while watching about tsunamis, tornado wrecks, shootings, and kidnaps. Some of this is a little freaky, Miki thought as the news showed man kidnapping a little girl that someone got on tape. At least Duo was next to her.

Suddenly, a beeping noise and a title that flashed across the screen said "Breaking news" was on, and everyone leaned forward to look. Tina Flagtwet, the news reporter, was telling about it. "At about 9:00 tonight, the police found two bodies hid in a ditch near the main highway. They are believed to be the bodies of Jesse Brian and Betsy Brian, and man and woman, who have been missing for about three months. They have been identified as dead. The reason they are deceased is unknown currently. Neighbors of Jesse and Betsy Brian have reported that their house looks deserted, and that they had two daughters." Everyone was glued to the screen, and Miki and Mina at there in shock. "Miki and Mina Brian are their two twin daughters, and have been last seen at Stop and Go. They have brown hair, green and brown eyes, and are about 5' 4'' in height. If you have seen them, please call us at 1-800-lost, and we will get all the information you have." The news turned into a commercial, and everyone sat there shocked. Mina bolted up, covered her face in her hands, and ran up the stairs slamming the door. Miki just sat there, because of one thing. The gun shot sound was back in her head. Pounding, pounding, just pounding in her head. Miki sobbed as she relived the part where she heard her mother's scream and finally got up from the couch, and ran straight out the door, ignoring the pelting rain.

End of Chapter 6

I think this was the longest chapter I've ever written! Gyaaa!


	7. Surprised?

Disclaimer: I dun own Gundam Wing, just Elijah, Duncan, and Tika.

Hello! This is the 7th chapter. It is mega drama filled. I don't know if it is going to be a tearjerker, because I don't know if I can write those. Tootles, my little chums. Thanks for the reviews too! I appreciate the little ones I have.

Chapter Seven

Miki's bare feet pounded on the wet sidewalk as she ran with all her might. She didn't even know where she was headed. Her tears mixed with the rain, her hair flew around her, and her happy bunny pajamas were soaked through. She ignored her shivers and her teeth chattering. She slipped a couple of times, but she kept going. She was never going to go back. Never. She felt guilty. Now the boys knew her and Mina's secret. They were probably angry. Miki fell once again, this time scraping her arms. Staring at the wound, she looked up to the sky, so the rain pelted down on her face, and screamed.

The boys sat in shock. They hadn't really registered what happened. Everyone was really surprised, except Duo. He knew this was going to happen. As everyone sat in an awkward silence, Heero got up and started typing away at his laptop. All the boys piled around.

Pictures and information about Miki and Mina's parents showed on the screen. Heero moved down with the cursor, and clicked on a link to missing criminals. He clicked on all of them, reading the information, until Duo grabbed the mouse from him and clicked on something that said "Elijah Kensington". Heero looked to Duo questionably.

"You guys, I knew about Miki and Mina all along since the beginning. I listened to their conversation once. And they were talking about this Elijah dude. This might be him." Duo finally confessed.

" So you knew about this bastard from the beginning?" Wufei asked him. "This is mega important, Duo! This dude could be killing more, and more people!" Duo looked down. "It wasn't my business to tell! They should have told us in the first place!" As Wufei and Duo were going at it, Heero hushed them. "Wufei is right, Duo. I think you should have told us earlier. But, you're right too. It wasn't your business to tell." Why am I becoming the peacemaker? Heero thought to himself. "I bet they were too scared to tell us?" Quatre piped up. Trowa nodded. He wanted to go up and see if Mina was ok.

Heero had a serious look on his face. "I think this Elijah guy is the killer. Look at his living. It says he had a factory, and owned a lot of money. And look at this." Scrolling down, he came to a spot that said "Employees" and clicked on it. Then a list of all the people who worked for him was in view. And at the bottom were Jesse and Betsy Brian. " I think this calls for another mission. Obviously their family owed him money, and he might be looking for Miki and Mina." They all sat in silence. Suddenly Duo got up. "I'm going to go look for Miki," He said as he put on his coat and shoes. "She might need space." Quatre told him. "Well, I don't know, but it's raining, and she'll catch cold, and I don't want her out there alone if this Elijah is out running around." With that he opened the door and walked out into the rain.

Outside it was dreary, and the rain was pouring buckets. Miki was definitely going to get a cold. Duo started to walk, not know where to go. Tons of things were zipping through his head. Elijah Kensington had killed Miki and Mina's parents. The five of them were going on another mission. They hadn't been on a mission since two years before. Two years before. Duo's eyes drooped as memories drifted past him. The girl with chin-length brown hair flashed in his mind. (Muahha…you don't know who she is yet.) That was probably the most painful experience he had. And Hilde. Duo smiled as he remembered her. Lovely Hilde. They were in love. But his heart got crushed, because Hilde got killed. By that damn Nadir. His fists clenched as some tears threatened to come down. He wouldn't let that happen again. That was why he was going to find Miki and bring her back.

Duo stopped. He had to make an imaginary checklist in his head of the places he would check. Stop and go? No, why would Miki go there for comfort, unless she wanted to cry on the little rack display of Debbie cakes. Or maybe chuck them at random people out of rage. School grounds? Absolutely not. As Duo sat there scratching his chin, he thought some more. Suddenly he received the light ball! (As in, it appeared above his head.) Miki had said a couple of weeks ago that there was a secret place that she went to, that was in the park.

The rain started to fall down even harder, which was amazing, as Duo's back felt like someone with numerous arms was pelting nails at his back. He pushed his soaked bangs out of his eyes, and started on his way towards the park.

As the trees of the little, happy-most-of-the-time, park came in view, he stopped. What if Miki wasn't here? What would he do? After some seconds of thinking, he came to the conclusion to check anyway. He didn't want the people of the house he was by to think he was some stalker. Although, he had to admit, that would be funny. Now isn't the time for laughter, he thought to himself as he listened to the annoying squelches of his shoes. Suddenly, he heard someone say something. Going a little closer, it sounded like insane mumbling. Do squirrels mumble? Duo's eyes grew wide as he thought of on attacking him with acorns. He moved a bit closer. It sounded a little like "Stop, stop". Finally moving the branch of a random blueberry bush, (It was the only one residing there) he saw Miki by the brook rocking back and forth in a ball, mumbling "Stop, stop". He moved a little closer.

"Miki?" he said, softly. She didn't reply. He stooped down. "Miki, its ok, I'm here." He said as he moved towards her to hug her. She wrenched out of his grasp.

"Stay away from me!" She told him, looking him in the face. Duo had to note, she looked sick, or mad even. Her eyes were glazed and blood shot a little, tears were falling out of them uncontrollably, her hair was soaked, and so were her clothes. " How come you came here to find me? Aren't you mad at me for keeping such a big secret from you? All of you probably hate me now. Please, just leave me here, and don't come back."

"No" was Duo's reply. He wasn't just going to leave her here, was he? For a deranged Elijah Kensington to go find her? Absolutely not!

Suddenly, Miki clutched her head, crouched down lower to the ground. "Make it stop!" she screamed. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Duo didn't know what to do. She was having some sort of breakdown. So he did the only thing he could think of, and grabbed her face in his hands. "Miki" he said firmly. "Calm down. Tell me what is wrong with you."

Miki's eyes filled with a brand new batch of glistening tears. "My mom's screams. They've come back. And so has the gunshot. It was Elijah's gunshot. Damn Elijah!" Miki finally finished and collapsed in Duo's arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I wish I would just die. And Mina. Then we would both be with my parents. I wouldn't have to go through this anymore!" She said into his coat.

That hit Duo hard. She wanted to kill herself and Mina too? Duo had to admit that was a far from sane comment. He pushed Miki away from him a little bit and lifted her chin up. "Miki, you have to promise me that you would never do that. I…. I…. care…the boys and I care about you. We don't care that you kept such a big secret from us. And we want to help you. We all do. Even Wufei. Please, just calm down." He told her pleadingly. He just wanted to bring her home, so she could go to bed. Then she would feel better in the morning.

Miki's unwashed make up was running down her face now, as the mascara had run down her neck and was staining her T-shirt. She looked up at him. "Will you promise Elijah won't find me and my sister?" she stuttered out.

Duo smirked. "Yes. Nobody will get past us. Plus, he hasn't found you yet has he?" Then Miki sneezed.

"We better get you back. Both of us will catch colds if we stay out here any longer." He got up and reached for Miki's hand. She reached for it and tried to get up. Nothing happened.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

" My legs won't budge!" she yelped out, a panicked look on her pale little face.

"It's probably from not getting up for a long time. Here, get on my back." Duo ordered as he crouched down to her level. She tried to climb on his back, a blush forming on her face, as he had never done this to her before.

Duo shivered. She was freezing! He got up, and started on his way. Looking down as Miki's arms that were around his neck, he noticed a small wound that was bleeding on her elbow. "Where did you get that scrape?"

"I fell" Miki's muffled voice answered him. She was enjoying this riding on his back a little too much. She snuggled up to him and closed her eyes.

Crash! The pillow Mina had thrown collided with a picture Miki had painted on the wall and they both had fallen. She growled as the canvas broke in half, and Miki's painting of the ocean was ruined. Her tears fell onto the silken comforter as her fists clenched. Why did their life have to be a living hell? All Mina wanted to do was to kill this Elijah, and make him go through the same pain as he had put their parent's through.

Everyone had always thought that Mina was so quiet, good-natured, a typical goody-goody, and would never get into trouble. Maybe it was most of the time true, but sometimes Mina had so much anger that she would get violent. A little like Miki's fighting to take away sadness or anger.

She walked to the window, and watched as the rain fell down. If only she could be a little raindrop, then she wouldn't have to go through the pain of a long, miserable life. It would end the second if dropped to the cold ground. Suddenly, a slow knock echoed at the other end of the room, where the door was, with the little carving of a little chibi Duo with a heart around it that was in the corner. It was very small, because Miki didn't want Duo to notice it. Mina walked over towards the door, leaned up against it, and muttered a slow drawl. "Yes, what is it?" "It's Trowa" came the polite answered of the magical haired one. Blushing, Mina wondered why he was up here. Was he going to yell at her?

Opening the door a notch just so her hand fit through and one of her eyes could see out, she motioned for him to come in with her finger. Right the second, when he came in, tears started to fall from her eyes once more. "I'm so sorry, Trowa" she choked out as they fell. Trowa didn't say anything; he just walked over to her silently and pulled her to him. She started to sob.

"Do you hate me now?" she asked him as her tears finally seized a little. His eyes were so beautiful.

Trowa shook his head. "Of course not" told her. "None of us hate you or Miki. We are just surprised, but we'll help you guys. Don't worry, Mina. Everything is going to be ok." He dipped his head down, and captured her lips with his.

(Muahaahahahhaahha…they were having a secret relationship you didn't know about. Muahaahahahhaahha…. ha…. ahh…I'll just be quiet now.)

Duo finally reached the house. The rain was still pouring down, and his braid was dripping on the porch of the house.

"Ok, Miki. We're here. Are you ready to go in?" He asked her, panting. Miki wasn't that heavy, it was just the fact that he didn't have much time to rest after he was done dancing when they went out.

Miki said nothing. He his head around, and noticed she was sleeping. Her eyelids were still full of mascara and eye glitter and eyeliner, her hair was soaked, and her cheeks were rosy from crying so much. Yet she was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Smiling, he opened the door and noticed that Mina was downstairs sitting on the couch with the boys.

"Good" Quatre got up. "We thought something had happened to you guys. Oh gosh, you two are soaked. And Miki's sleeping? In the rain? Why don't you bring her up stairs, and Mina, could you change her clothes so she doesn't get a cold."

Duo grumbled. "You act like our mother."

Quatre whined. " I do not."

"Do too!"

"Do not"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Would you two knock it off?" Heero interrupted their little spaz as he rubbed his temples. All this mission business was giving him a headache. Maybe he should call Relena for one of her famous head massages.

Duo quickly went up the stairs, with Mina hightailing behind him.

"You were fighting like little girls" Wufei remarked as he gave an evil smirk. " And you do act like our mother sometimes."

Quatre clenched his fists and stamped off into the kitchen for some hot cocoa. "Well, somebody has to be" He muttered as he scuttled off.

End of Chap. 7

Wonderful. Another chapter done!


End file.
